Eleven
Eleven was a walkerbot that entered Series 5 of Robot Wars where it lost its only battle against the experienced 3 Stegs to Heaven. Eleven's name came from the bingo call "Legs Eleven", and was referred to as such by Craig Charles. Design Eleven was a huge walker; "the size of a double bed" according to Philippa Forrester; armoured in stainless steel that comprised of two articulated halves, each moved by four hydraulically powered legs, with eight feet. Its weapon was a pair of pincers, which could be raised up to lift up a snagged opponent, or dropped down heavily like a hammer. Capable of speeds of only 1mph, it was very slow and was said to have had a turning circle "the size of a small swimming pool". Robot History Series 5 In its only ever televised battle, Eleven was placed up against the number eight seeds 3 Stegs to Heaven. The battle started slowly as Eleven made its way forwards steadily. 3 Stegs to Heaven tentatively drove towards Eleven not really knowing what to do. However 3 Stegs to Heaven then cut into one of Eleven's legs and its cutting disc severed a cable and hydraulic fluid started to leak out. 3 Stegs to Heaven then tried to sever more cables, but got stuck in the process. 3 Stegs to Heaven tried to escape the entangling cables, but couldn't. Because of this, Refbot counted both robots out and the match went to a judges' decision, which went in favour of 3 Stegs to Heaven, eliminating Eleven from the competition. At the end of the series, Eleven was nominated for the Most Original Entry award for the Fifth Wars, however, it lost out to S3. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Outside Robot Wars The team were much more successful in spin-off show Techno Games. The team won the Long Jump in 2000 with FleaBot, setting the World Record of 8.7m. They also entered the Robot Sprint with Skeeta, which lost its only race after failing to start after a piece of Skeeta's equipment broke. In the 2001 series, the team competed with Rivet Rivet, which competed in both the Long Jump and High Jump. It set a impressive height in the first jump before falling to jump and exploding on the second attempt in the High Jump, whilst retaining the Gold Medal in the Long Jump after getting 4.41m and 6.5m. In the 2002 series, the team won the gold in the High Jump with Knee Deep, which set a world record of 7.9m. In 2003, they entered Croak in the Long Jump. Trivia *At 2.58 metres long, Eleven is the longest robot in the history of Robot Wars. Honours Nominations *'Most Original Entry' - Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars Category:UK Series competitors Category:Walkerbots Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5